


Grace

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: 2 days before Christmas d'Artagnan and Athos save a young girl from a frozen pond. In the process they are left unconscious . Aramis meets The Girl





	1. Chapter 1

FAITH

(The Girl)

By pally

 

Its Dec 23, the snow has been slowly falling for several days giving children time to play in the snow and make snowmen. Temperatures are in the mid 30’s and much colder at night in the teens. Christmas being days away has everyone in happy moods and decorating what they can with what they have. The only one not in a good mood is Aramis. The snow and cold remind him of Savoy and what happened. Even though it was 6 years ago, the memories never fade from his memory.  
No matter how hard he tries to forget the memories of those men being killed and him surviving cause of Marsac and what Marsac did leaving him alone. Then coming back to find out who had betrayed them. It was almost too much to handle that it was Treville acting on orders from the King. But something had gone wrong and Treville had been misled. Aramis ended up shooting Marsac to save Trevilles life. His friend was now free from pain he felt yet Aramis would never feel that way. 

The cold weather would always be a reminder of being in the Savoy forest nearly freezing to death while 21 of his comrades already were dead . But Marsac made sure Aramis would live. Then Marsac removed his uniform and tossed it on the ground and walked off into the trees. It took Aramis months to come back mentally and physically as a Musketeer. Porthos was there when he was brought in and never left his side. The nightmares were the worst. Only Porthos could handle Aramis when he was lost in those terrifying nightmares. 

More than once Aramis would be violent and take a swing at whoever he thought was the enemy. Thankfully only once was Treville on the end of a hard punch that split his lip that had everyone talking. Porthos quickly took over from there as he being the biggest a punch wouldn’t hurt him. Athos would help Aramis as well as a friend with his nightmares. Their motto was born “All For One One For All”

 

After muster the Musketeers had done some sparing and some training with the cadets and cleaned their weapons. With the Christmas celebration party set for Christmas Treville was busy planning for security and anything else the King could come up with. By mid-morning the Musketeers had done all that was asked of them. Treville told them to go to Wren and enjoy some drinks cause after tonight they would be on duty with Kings, Comts, and other dignitaries arriving tomorrow. It doesn’t take much arm twisting for the to quickly make their way to the Wren. Porthos is having some wine and bread and cheese with d’Artagnan. Aramis is sitting alone at a table looking at his cup and Athos is looking at Aramis. d’Artagnan looks at Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: What’s wrong with this picture? Athos is watching Aramis drink 

 

Porthos: It’s just that time of year. Aramis hates the cold and winter.

 

d’Artagnan: Savoy?

 

Porthos: Yeah, Last year with Marsac coming back and all the memories I was hoping things might be a little easier for him this year

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure the King will be in crises about something and it will take his mind off things (he smiles and raises his glass up. Porthos nods his head and clinks his cup)

 

Porthos: A crises would be good to have now (Athos keeps looking at Aramis he finally says something)

 

Athos: Are you going to drink it or stare at it as it goes flat? (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Sorry, I was lost in thought (he smiles and takes a long drink and sets the cup down on the table, He sees Athos isn’t drinking) are you feeling alright? (Athos looks at him somewhat thrown by his question)

 

Athos: Yes, why do you ask?

 

Aramis: You’re not drinking is there a reason?

 

Athos: I may be needed up at the palace later (Aramis looks concerned)

 

Aramis: What for?

 

Athos: Check on security for the Kings Christmas celebration. He keeps changing the guest list.

 

Aramis: Sounds like The King. Sounds so fun (he smiles)

 

Athos: You have no idea how fun (he says dryly) I have some other things to do I’ll see you later(he puts his hat on) Porthos try to stay out of trouble Treville doesn’t want to see you again in his office

 

Porthos: What? Me cause trouble? (he tries to say with a straight face. d’Artagnan grinning trying not to laugh. Athos pulls his hat over one eye and looks at Porthos)

 

Athos: Yes, you (d’Artagnan: stands up) 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, is it ok if I come with you. I wanted to talk to you

 

Athos: By all means (he turns and walks out with d’Artagnan running after him. Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: What’s that all about?

 

Aramis: No idea. Think I’ll head back to the Garrison (he stands up and puts his hat on)

 

Porthos: I’ll come with you maybe we can do some sparing?

 

Aramis: I’m sure someone will but it won’t be me I’ve had my fill for the day(They head out the door)


	2. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan falls the ice saving a young girl and Athos goes in to save him.

Authors note Had to figure away to do CPR with out doing CPR cause it wasent invent till 1700's so please take that under advisement :-)

 

**************************************************************************************************2  
Athos and d’Artagnan are taking the long way back to the Garrison. Their making small talk when they come by a pond a see children playing on it and sliding on with their shoes. Athos’s stops to watch d’Artagnan is wondering why he’s so curious to watch children play on a frozen pond. Before he can ask there’s a child scream Athos and d;Artagnan pull their swords out )

 

d’Artagnan: Where did that come from?

 

Athos: I don’t know (they run to the side of the middle of the pond and see 3-4 children standing there. Athos puts his sword in its scabbard as does d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: One of the children must have fallen through

 

Athos: We have to get the other children away before they fall in. (they carefully walk out on the ice the children are yelling for help) We’re coming stay calm (they get closer they can see a small girl holding on to a boy’s hand)

 

d’Artagnan: I need you all to back away from the hole ok, we don’t want anyone else to fall in. (everyone but the boy that’s holding on to the girls leaves)

 

Boy1: I can’t leave her she’ll go under (he’s in tears the girl is so cold and tired of holding on she can’t even speak she looks at Athos with hazel eyes)

 

Athos: I’ll go and pull her up (d’Artagnan reaches for his arm and stops him) what are you doing?!(he says somewhat angerleiy)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, I’m lighter then you and taller I can reach better. (against his better judgment Athos agrees)

 

Athos: Ok, make sure you take your weapons off. the less weight the better (d’Artagnan does as he’s told he lays the weapons on the ground)

 

d’Artagnan: Wish me luck? (he says with a smile)

 

Athos: Be careful(d’Artagnan makes his way to where the girl has fallen in Athos stands at the ready. Someone touches his hand its young boy) Yes, are you ok? (he asks )

 

Boy2: Your both Musketeers shouldn’t you have help?

 

Athos: Yes, we are. And we could use some can you run as fast as you can to the Garrison tell Capt. Treville what’s happened and to bring a doctor And to hurry 

 

Boy2: Yes sir (he hurries off d’Artagnan gets on all fours and carefully makes his way to the hole. The young boy is tired and warn out he looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Boy1 I can’t hold on much longer my hands are hurting (he’s nearly in tears)

 

d’Artagnan: It’ll be ok I’m here now. (he lays on his stomach he gets as close as he can he can hear the ice cracking) I’m going to take her hand and I need you to back away slowly ok

 

Boy1: But I can’t leave her!

 

d’Artagnan: You won’t you’ll just be a safer distance away. On the count of 3 you let go and I’ll take a hold of her hand ok (the boy nods) 1,2,3 Now! (the boy lets go of the girl’s hand d’Artagnan grabs it the boy backs away slowly. He looks at the girl she’s pale and semi-conscious) come on you can’t sleep now. Come on sweet heart open those pretty eyes for me please (he gets no response. He knows he has to get her out before hypothermia sets in. He moves closer to the edge hoping he can get a better grip on pulling her up.

He gets both hands on her and with every bit of strength he pulls her up out of the water hole. Athos grabs her and hurries to the ground he sets her gently down. The children are watching as Athos quickly puts his cape around her to warm her. He looks past the children d’Artagnan is on his feet he’s leaning over trying to catch his breath. Suddenly there’s more cracking around d’Artagnan he looks around frantically when all of the sudden the ice he’s on gives away. Athos sees him go in and yells

 

Athos: d’ARTAGNAN!!!(without thought of his own safety he runs to where d’Artagnanhe sees no sign of him) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!( back at the Garrison Capt. Treville is going over his never ending list for the celebration when he hears his name being yelled. He steps out of his office and looks down in the court yard he sees a small boy about 8-9 years old yelling his name and in near panic)

 

Treville: I’m Capt. Treville what can I help you with? (he looks down at the boy)

 

Boy2: Athos said to come get you and a doctor (that gets his attention quickly he hurries down the stairs to the boy)

 

Treville: Is Athos hurt? (he says in worried tone. The boy shakes his head)

 

Boy2: No,no he’s fine but my friends sister fell through the ice at the pond. Athos and d.. d….

 

Treville: d’Artagnan? (helping the boy with d’Artagnan’s name)

 

Boy2: Yes, he’s trying to get out of the pond. Please you have to help them and bring a doctor! ( Treville nods at the boy he looks over his shoulder and yells) 

 

Treville: Aramis!!! Porthos!!! Musketeers!!!(back the pond Athos is in full panic he tosses his sword and pistol belts to the ground and removes his hat and jacket. He knows he has to save d’Artagnan. He just hopes its not to late he jumps in feet first. Treville and Aramis and Porthos are coming round the side of the pond just in time to see Athos go in) ATHOS!!!!!

 

Aramis: Porthos you come with me (they walk briskly to middle of the pond they can hear the ice cracking)

 

Treville: Aramis NO!!! Porthos!!! Come back!!

 

Porthos: Not without Athos and d’Artagnan Capt.! (he yells back Aramis is looking for any sign of Athos and d’Artagnan as he gets closer the ice keep cracking)

 

Aramis: Porthos stay back! (all of the sudden Athos surfaces he’s got d’Artagnan he has one hand around his waist th other holding on to edge of the hole ) Athos!!!(he gets down on all 4’s and walks on his hands and knees to the icy opening he reaches for d’Artagnan) give him to me Athos!(Athos is freezing his hands don’t want to move) ATHOS!!! Come ON!!(Aramis yells at him)

 

Athos: No need to shout (he says in best Comte’s voice)

 

Aramis: Come on get him closer to me you can do it (Athos gets him with in arm reach of Aramis he snags his arm and pulls him up he yells at Porthos) Porthos!! Take him I’ve got to get Athos out (Porthos comes as close as he can he takes takes d’Artagnan by his arm and lifts him up he heads to the side of the pond. He checks for a pulse. He yells at Capt. Treville)

 

Porthos: Cap Treville No pulse!! (Porthos set d’Artagnan limp body on the frozen ground he takes his cloak off and covers his body trying to warm him up Treville. Is doing all he can to warm the young girl her breathing Treville looks up and yells)

 

Treville: Where the hell is LaMay!!! (back at Aramis he’s trying to reach Athos)

 

Aramis: Athos, come on reach!!(Athos can think straight he trying to tell his hand to move closer but his brain seems locked) Athos!!! Come on!! Just a little bit closer I’ll have you! (he’s yelling hoping to get through to him. Athos opens his eyes and looks at Aramis) 

 

Athos: d’Artaganan needs you go to him (he says weakly(Aramis is getting frustrated he can’t let his friend die a watery death.) 

 

Aramis: Damit Athos! You will not die here do you understand me! (he crawls closer to the edge he reaches his hand as far as he can) Athos stay awake !! I can reach you now but you have to help me. Reach your hand towards me (Athos has a sudden thought of clarity he reaches for Aramis hand) That’s it!(Aramis says loudly he pulls him closer to the edge. 

 

He struggles to his knees he leans over Athos and grabs the back of leathers and prays he can lift him out.) Athos I’m getting you out of here (he reaches and gets him by the leathers and pulls back Athos comes out of the water. Aramis checks for a pulse there is none. He looks over at Porthos to yell for help when he sees LaMay running as fast as he can with medical kit followed by a second doctor) I NEED HELP HERE!!(the second doctor goes running to Aramis and Athos)

 

Dr. LaMay: What has happened?

 

Treville: The girl fell in water. d’Artagnan and Athos both as well (Aramis and the second doctor carrying limp Athos. They lay him down next to d’Artagnan. 

 

 

 

LaMay You must get the water out of their lungs to get them breathing .Turn them to their sides pound on their backs to expel the water (As Treville does that to the little girl caughs up water she starts crying)shhh,shhh you’re ok your safe(he wraps more blankets around her. He looks at Treville ) get her to the infirmary and get her warm. Doctor. James go with her (Treville looks at several of the men standing around)

 

Treville: Beauchamp take her to the infirmary make sure there’s a fire going in 2 rooms hurry!! 

 

Beauchamp: Yes Capt. Treville(he takes the girl wrapped in blankets and hurries off with Doctor James. LaMay hurries to Athos and d’Artagnan sides. Aramis and Porthos are doing all they can to get the water out of their lungs. Some water is coming up when Aramis has an idea)

 

Aramis: What if we try pushing their stomachs while their on their backs maybe the water would come out quicker?

 

LaMay: Anything we can do is better than nothing(Porthos presses on Athos chest several times what seems like an eternity Athos spits up a good amount water. Porthos rolls him on his side to expel as much as he can. Aramis does the same thing with d’Artagnan. LaMay leans his head-on Athos chest. he raises up and shakes his head at Treville. Treville stares at him Athos can’t be dead. Porthos becomes angry)

 

Porthos: NO!!! (he brings his fists down hard Athos chest in a fit of anger. Aramis can’t stop him grieving he’s got to do what he can for d’Artagnan. He won’t lose again friend, brother. He shoves his hands hard on d’Artagnan’s chest and stomach water starts coming outta d’Artagnan mouth. Aramis rolls him on his side and pounds his back hard. He suddenly hears d’Artagnan gasp. Porthos yells again and brings both fists down on Athos chest. Aramis starts to yell at him when he hears Athos gasp for air)

 

Aramis: Porthos! Roll him to his side NOW!!(he looks at Treville) Athos is Alive!!

 

 

Hsg.. Glad you like the start so far more drama comming :-)


	3. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis meets Grace for the first time

*********************************************************************************************3 

Back at the Garrison infirmary the King found out what happened. And wanted to be kept updated on his men’s conditions. The girl seemed to warming up she was conscious. Her father and mother were relieved that she would survive. She was moved to another part of infirmary so she could be watched by a doctor and be allowed to be with father and mother.

The worry was with d’Artagnan and Athos. Treville and. Porthos waited outside their room as the doctors did what they could. Pails upon hot pails went in and out of their room. Day turned to evening Porthos was sitting in a chair next to the wall when the bedroom door opened. Aramis came out running his hand through his unruly hair. He sat up quickly)

 

Porthos: Are they ok? (he asked worriedly)

 

Aramis: Their temperatures almost back to normal. (Porthos can tell Aramis is holding something back)

 

Porthos: What are you not telling us?

 

Aramis: I overheard LaMay and the other doctors talking. D’Artagnan and Athos were both under water for good amount of time. Athos longer than the 3. The longer their unconscious the less chance they will wake up

 

Treville: Athos is strong and so is d’Artagnan they’ll wake up

 

Porthos: The question is when. There’s got to be something more we can do

 

Aramis: LaMay and the other doctors will do everything possible.

 

Porthos: They better (he says angerley)

 

Treville: They are the best and they will do what they can. (he touches Porthos shoulder) You need to rest you won’t do them any good waring yourself out. 

 

Porthos: I’m not tired (Aramis looks at Treville)

 

Aramis: I bet your hungry I’m sure Serge has made something good and is just waiting for you to come eat

 

Porthos: What about you?

 

Aramis: I’ll be down in a couple minutes I need to freshen up (he smiles. Porthos decides its ok to go get something eat if Aramis will)

 

 

Porthos: I’ll see you down there

 

Aramis: Just going to wash up (Porthos grabs his hat and heads out the door. Aramis looks at Treville) LaMay and the doctors said there’s a 10% chance they’ll survive. If they do, we don’t know if they’ll be the same

 

Treville: Thank you for being truthful Aramis. I must inform the King now (he also leaves (Aramis steps outside their room and sits down. He’s not hungry he can’t eat he needs to stay with his brothers. He walks back into their room. No one is around he takes out his crucifix he says a prayer in Spanish

 

Aramis: Padre celestial por favor te ruego que dejes que estos hombres vivan y continúen haciendo lo que están llamados a hacer. Si pudiera cambiar de lugar con cualquiera de ellos sabes que lo haría sin arrepentimiento. Yo soy para siempre hummble servent amen (IN English Heavenly Father please I beg of you to let these men live and continue to do what they are called to do. If I could change places with either of them you know I would without regret. I am forever your hummble servent amen) Aramis leaves their room to finally get something to eat he had forgotten it had been since morning he had eaten and was starting to feel a headache come on heads down to kitchen. Both LaMay and Doctor James are near exhaustion they have done all the can for d’Artagnan and Athos at this point. They give their prognoses to Capt Treville

 

Doc. LaMay: Their both stable and that’s good but they need to wake up. The Sooner the better. I want someone to stay with them at all times

 

Treville: Aramis and I’m sure Porthos will trade shifts.

 

LaMay: Good I’ll have some ladies attending as well. I want to be on the lookout for fever spike. Doctor James is there anything you care to add?

 

Doctor James: Just have someone talk to them encourage to wake up. 

 

Treville: Aramis is the talker. I’m sure he can get them to wake up (LaMay and Doctor James head back to the palace. Treville sits next to d”Artagnan he’d never seen him this still before and it scared him. He looked at Athos he was as pale as the sheets) I need you two awake and ready for the celebration on the 25th. The King needs you he’d never tell you this but the Musketeers are his favorites (he grinned expecting d’Artaganan to say “We Know We’re” his favorites instead he was met with silence He looked down at the floor. 

There’s a knock at the door Treville stands up and walks over and opens it) Yes, what do you need (he sees one of the messengers from the Palace) 

 

Messenger: The King wanted me to give you this (he hands the parchment to Treville he opens it and rolls his eyes)

 

Treville: I will be there right away (The messenger nods and takes his leave. Treville: looks at Athos) Well the King is having a crisis about his security so I must go and smooth things over. Athos it would be a little easier if you were by myside (he gets no response from Athos) Aramis or Porthos will be here soon I hate leaving you both alone but duty calls (he takes another look at his men and leaves. Aramis runs into Porthos by the stairs)

 

Aramis: I thought I’d take the first shift if that’s ok or do you? (Porthos doesn’t answer right away. Aramis looks at him) Porthos they’ll be fine 

 

Porthos: Do you believe that? (Aramis knew he couldn’t lie to Porthos they had friends for too many years)

 

Aramis: Yes, I do They’ll come back to us you just must keep the faith (he smiles and pats Porthos on the shoulder) I’ll see you in a couple hours

 

Porthos: I’ll be there (he heads off to the stables. Aramis heads back upstairs he opens the door and is startled to see a young woman sitting next d’Artagan’s bed. Without thinking he pulls his sword out. The girl is startled by him

 

Aramis: Who are you? What are you doing here? (she stands up and holds her hands up to show Aramis she’s no threat) 

 

Girl: My name is Grace, Doctor LaMay sent for me to look after your friends. I mean no harm (Aramis takes a moment to think how silly he is pulling his sword out on a woman. He slides it back in scabbard she lowers her hands)

 

Aramis: Please forgive me Grace I’m very ill-mannered now. I’m Aramis these are my closes friends d’Artagnan and Athos(he points to each one) 

 

Grace: From what I have been told you nearly lost them both today

 

Aramis: Yes, we did and they may not be out of the woods yet. The next 24 hours will be the most crucial. (he sits down next Athos bed and looks at him) If anyone can survive this it will these two (he says with a smile)

 

Grace: You say that with great conviction (he looks at her)

 

Aramis: Athos is stubborn to no end. He would rather die in battle or sword fight then die from falling in pond. And d’Artagnan has too much to live for too much yet to do

 

Grace: And yet their lives swing on a pendulum 

 

Aramis: I guess you could say that. I just pray it doesn’t fall on either one(he looks at Grace she’s looking at Athos)  
**********************************************************************************************


	4. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gives her thoughts on the Musketeers.. One of the Musketeers awakens???

Sorry for the delay Athos was being moody and dident feel like talking the last week or so. Hope you continue to enjoy the journey....if there was a way to respond to responses quicker I would but I have hit something and I dont know how to un do

 

 

**********************************************************************************************4

Aramis has a feeling she knows Athos from the long gaze she’s been giving him as she touches the wet cloth to his forehead

 

Aramis: Do you know Athos? (Grace looks at Aramis with a smile)

 

Grace: Everyone around here knows Athos and Musketeers

 

Aramis: Why’s he top billing? (acting like he’s hurt)

 

Grace: He’s the Lieutenant in charge of you men (she says with a smile)

 

Aramis: Around us he’s just Athos (he looks at Athos sleeping form) 

 

Grace: All of you are special piece of the Musketeers (Aramis looks at her he tilts his head)

 

Aramis: Oh, really care to share?

 

Grace: Porthos is the Strength of the Musketeers. He’s the one most fear in a fight. He’s tall and can lift a bench full of men easily. A hit from his fist will knock a man out. Yet he’s as gentle as a kitten 

 

Aramis: Porthos like a kitten? Don’t let him hear say that

 

Grace: I mean he may be big but he’s delicate (Aramis is grinning at the analogy)

 

Aramis: What am I? 

 

Grace: You’re the Faith behind the Musketeers. Sometimes that places you at odds with yourself (Aramis looks at Graces eyes)

 

Aramis: How can you know that about me?

 

Grace: You shouldn’t be conflicted Aramis (she smiles at him and touches his hand) your where you need to be(he looks away not sure how he feels about her telling him that. He stands up and walks over to d’Artagnan and looks at him)

 

 

Aramis: What about d’Artagnan what do they say about him?

 

 

Grace: The Courage of the Musketeers (again Aramis looks at her)

 

Aramis: Courage? 

 

Grace: No matter the situation he goes head first, (Aramis chuckles)

 

Aramis: Yes, my young friend does tend to go quite quickly into things. It would be nice if he would have a plan first though (he walks back over to Athos. Grace is looking at his face)

 

Grace: He looks so sad in sleep (Aramis changes the subject)

 

Aramis: What do they say about Athos (she looks up at Aramis)

 

Grace: He’s Loyalty of the Musketeers. He’s loyal he will do all he can to protect who he loves. He will fight to the death if need be. Yet he remains alone even surrounded by people that care for him. His heart is shrouded in darkness

 

Aramis: How would you know about his heart?

 

Grace: People talk Aramis like I said

 

Aramis: But you spoke like you saw into everyone’s soul?

 

Grace: I listen that’s all. I’ve heard countless stories of the Kings Musketeers 

 

Aramis: Will they survive from this tragedy? (he looks at Athos then d’Artagnan)

 

Grace: We need a miracle Aramis. All I can ask is you keep praying they need all the prayers they can get (she stands up) I must get back to the palace and check on somethings there. I’ll be back (she walks over to the door and opens it and leaves. Aramis pulls his crucifix out of shirt and prays. Couple hours later Christmas eve Aramis has fallen asleep with his head-on Athos bed, all the sudden Athos raises up he’s trying to breath Aramis quickly wakes he places his hand on Athos shoulder)

 

Aramis: Athos, your safe! Your safe!! deep breaths Athos watch me (Athos looks at Aramis he does as Aramis does to slow his breathing down.) That’s it good you’re doing good. Lay back down for me so I can check you ok (Athos does as instructed his eyes frantically look around unsure where he is) you’re in infirmary do you remember what happened?(Athos closes his eyes for a moment. Then re opens them)

 

Athos: A little girl fell through the ice is she alright?

 

Aramis: Yes, she’s safe as well. Her parents are with her. Do you know what day it is?

 

Athos: 23rd of December

 

Aramis: Yes, it late evening. (Aramis smiles nervously Athos quickly catches it)

 

Athos: There was someone with me (Aramis sees he panic forming on Athos face)

 

Aramis: Athos, take a drink it’ll settle you (he raises his back off the bed. He helps him drink some wine) That’s its(he helps him lay back down then suddenly like a lightning bolt he raises up and yells)

 

Athos: D’ARTAGAN!!!!!


	5. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization hits Athos as to whats really happened and how things are his fault

*********************************************************************************************5

 

Aramis had to do all he could to get Athos back in bed till finally Porthos came running to the door and opened it and saw what was going on. He ran over to hold Athos down as Aramis tied to talk to him

 

Aramis: Athos! Please calm down! Please! I will make a sleeping drought if you don’t stop fighting.

 

Porthos: Athos listen to em. 

 

Athos: I should have been the one not him!!(he continues struggling. Porthos must press him hard to stay down) Aramis you have to do something! Before he hurts himself!

 

Aramis: You leave me no choice (he reaches over and grabs a mug he lifts the mug to Athos lips and forces him to drink) drink it Athos! you’ll feel better(having no choice Athos takes several long gulps of the vile smelling drought. Its quickly takes effect. Athos goes limp)

 

Porthos: Aramis! (he yells as Aramis checks for a pulse he breathes a sigh of relief)

 

Aramis: He’s unconscious pulse is steady

 

Porthos: What happened??

 

Aramis: He remembered he wasn’t the only one that went through the ice

 

Porthos: How did he just now remember that?

 

Aramis: The mind is a mysterious vessel we still don’t understand

 

Porthos: Being that its Athos nothing surprises me. (he looks at his sleeping friend concern is growing for him) Will he be ok Aramis? (Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: In time, he will. He just needs rest.

 

Porthos: What about d’Artagnan? when will he wake up?

 

Aramis: I wish I could say my friend. All we can do is keep him comfortable and continue to be here for him. And pray for him

 

Porthos: He can’t die Aramis he’s one of us (Aramis stands up and touches him on the shoulder)

 

Aramis: That’s why we pray (Porthos looks at Aramis his eyes start to water. he wipes his eyes with his hand)

 

Porthos: I got dust in my eyes. I got to get something to eat you want me to bring you some food up?

 

Aramis: No thanks I’m good. (he smiles as Porthos leaves. He knows how much he loves Athos and how much he loves d’Artagnan. He’d fight the devil himself if he could to make sure they both would come back. But then they all would they were a brotherhood. Several hours later Athos starts coming around he opens his green eyes and sees Aramis sitting next to his bed) well welcome back (he says with a smile (Athos scowls)

 

Athos: You drugged me again didn’t you (he blinks a couple times then sits up with the help of Aramis putting the pillow up against the wall for him to lean against)

 

Aramis: Yes, I had to you became agitated (Athos looks at Aramis trying to recall why he would have gotten so upset. Aramis moves out of line of sight so he can see d’Artagnan unconscious in the bed to left. Athos eyes get around as saucers he starts to try to get of bed. Aramis must struggle to get him back into bed)

 

Athos: What’s happened to d’Artagnan! who hurt him?!! Let me go Aramis 

 

Aramis: Athos! Stop get back into bed or I’ll give you another drought! (Athos stops struggling but can’t take his eyes of d’Artagnan) there was an accident do you remember? (Athos closes his eyes Aramis thinks for a moment perhaps he’s fallen asleep when he suddenly opens his eyes)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan fell through the water (he looks at Aramis) what’s wrong? Why isn’t he awake?

 

Aramis: The doctors don’t know. 

 

Athos: How long was he under?

 

Aramis: A few minutes but you found him as quickly as you could and got him up to the surface. (he can see Athos mask of emotion creep down over his face) Athos you nearly died saving him (Athos looks at Aramis then back d’Artagnan) Damit Athos this is not what he would want you to be doing. (Athos glares at Aramis)

 

Athos: Don’t tell me what he wants! He’s not here! (he yells he looks away from Aramis then closes his eyes. Aramis knows he’s hurting and the best thing for the moment is to give him so space. He checks on d’Artagnan then heads out the door. he finds Treville and informs him of what’s transpired. Athos hears Aramis he opens eyes and slowly sits up and looks over at d’Artagnan) what have I done?


	6. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville tells Aramis and Porthos they have to go to Palace for Christmas Eve for guard duty .. Aramis isent happy about that one bit. He and Porthos dont wanna leave Athos and d'Artagnan alone

**********************************************************************************************6

Its Christmas Eve morning more people are arriving for the Sunday Christmas celebration. Cap. Treville has been at the Kings beck and call for everything he can come up with. But Treville has his mind else ware as 2 of his Musketeers are still unfit for duty. d;Artagnan is still unconscious from falling through the ice at the pond saving a young girl and Athos who went in to rescue the Gascon. 

 

Athos had woken up midafternoon the previous day but had become agitated and Aramis had to give him a drought to sleep. When he woke later that night Athos had discovered d’Artagnan had fallen in the pond. He and Aramis had words then he remained quite the rest of the night. He stayed as close as he could to d’Artagnan bed as he could. Aramis finally got him to sleep. But it wasn’t peaceful sleep. Treville had come in during one of the nightmares Porthos was holding Athos hands to sides as Athos yelled 

 

Athos: Nooooo!!! YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!!! TAKE MEEE!! (Athos keeps trying to break free of Porthos grip)

 

Porthos: Athos!! Your safe!!! No one will get you I promise! (he says loudly over Athos ramblings. Treville looks at Aramis)

 

Treville: Who is Athos yelling at? And who is he?

 

Aramis: No idea. (he is trying to hold Athos down as well as Porthos)

 

 

Porthos: Whatever has him like this needs to be stopped. He may be a small guy but he’s gotten the strength of 20 men. 

 

Treville: Tie him down before he hurts you or himself

 

Porthos: I can’t do that to Athos (he looks at Treville) 

 

Treville: I know you don’t want to but it’s for his own safety as well as yours. Once he’s lucid you can untie him (Porthos is not happy about tying Athos hands to the bed but he does as he’s told. Treville checks on d’Artagnan) any change?

 

Aramis: None (he looks back d’Artagnan and touches his shoulder)

 

Treville: I was hoping he would wake by now

 

Aramis: As were we (he looks again at Treville)

 

Treville: As much as I hate to do this to you and Porthos I need you both for guard duty at the palace later 

 

Aramis: What?!(he stands up like a shot) I can’t leave Athos and d’Artagnan alone. If something would happen and I wasn’t here

 

Treville: Aramis, I know you want to be here and I want you here but the King is insistent you both be at his side. He wants his elite team of Musketeers by his side and the Queens. 

 

Aramis: Athos and d’Artagnan need me more than King needs us standing around like we’re his prize cocks (Porthos rolls his eyes at Aramis)

 

Treville: Aramis! (he says angry) you are the Kings protectors and you are the best. You are Musketeers first. (Aramis glares at Treville) I know you want to be here. If Athos was in his right mind he’d tell you both to go and do your duty and not worry about him or d’Artagnan(Aramis knows Treville is right Athos would tell him and Porthos to do their duty.)

 

Aramis: Your right Athos would want us to go. But it doesn’t mean we like it (he walks out the door)

 

Porthos: Capt.---(Treville interrupts him)

 

Treville: I know Porthos I’m worried as well. I’ll do what I can to get you both out as soon as I can. 

 

Porthos: Thanks, Captain. (Treville leaves Porthos needs to talk to Aramis. He looks down at Athos closed eyes) I’ll check on you in a little bit (he looks over at d’Artagnan) I’ll bring you both some Ale I’m betting you’re getting thirsty (he smiles wishing he’d get some response from either of them but all he gets is silence. A short while later Porthos finds Aramis their both in the parade blue cloaks Aramis is still agitated)

 

Aramis: I’ll tell him I’m sorry later I was just frustrated. We should be here case something happens

 

Porthos: Your lucky he didn’t put on report for insubordination 

 

Aramis: He wouldn’t

 

Porthos: You were really an ass he could (Aramis runs a hand through his dark hair)

 

Aramis: I’ll apologize later

 

Porthos: You better

 

Aramis: You head to the palace I’ll be there in little bit

 

Porthos: What are you going to do??

 

Aramis: I’m going to check Athos and untie him (Porthos looks at him) he should be fine now. And then I’ll check d’Artagnan. Treville said he was going to send a couple of the women to sit with them

 

Porthos: Hope the ladies know what they’re in for Athos is not an easy patient 

 

Aramis: Let’s hope so. (he heads back to the infirmary)  
********************************************************************************************** 7


	7. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis has a chat with the Queen while Athos goes off the deep end

********************************************************************************************** 7  
Aramis had stopped by and checked on Athos and untied his wrists and checked on d’Artagnan, His heart broke as both brothers still were unconscious and he felt horrible for leaving them. But it was his duty to protect to the King and Queen he just would rather have Athos as lead like usual but it wasn’t possible. A couple of the ladies should be coming anytime to be there to be with Athos and d’Artagan. 

 

He had to leave before Treville sent Porthos looking for him. He gave one last look at his brothers then shut the door and headed to the palace. Treville has Aramis guarding the Queen while Porthos is standing at the back of the door. Treville is with the King. During a quite a moment the Queen motions Aramis over to her (he bows before her then raises up)

 

Aramis: Yes, your Majesty is everything ok?

 

Queen Anne: Yes, everything is fine Aramis. I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment (he sees the concern in her eyes)

 

Aramis: Of course, your Majesty (he takes a couple steps closer to her as she’s sitting on her throne) what is it you wish to talk about?

 

Queen Anne: How are Athos and d’Artagnan? (Aramis looks away for a moment Anne can read Aramis like a book) its bad isn’t it? (Aramis looks back at her)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan is still unconscious and we don’t know why. I won’t lie to you Athos state right now has me very concerned. He’s having nightmares and their freighting there’s times I don’t know if we can get him back. 

 

Queen Ann: Aramis, if anyone can bring him back from the brink of despair it’s you. You can’t give up he needs you more than ever. Your faith is what’s holds the Musketeers together (she smiles as she reaches for his hand. He smiles back yet fearing something deep down inside)

 

Aramis: What if my faith isn’t good enough? (she looks at him she sees the hurt and loss in his eyes)

 

Queen Anne: You fight harder then you ever have before. Only if he draws last breath then you know you did what you could. Till then you fight and you don’t stop (she sees hope with sense of fight in his eyes she smiles) there’s the Aramis I know (he tilts his head)

 

Aramis: I got a little lost

 

Queen Anne: I think Athos and d’Artagnan need your attention more than I do. Go to them now (Aramis bows again)

 

Aramis: Thank you your Majesty (he hurries out of the ballroom. Porthos wonders where he’s going he looks at Treville who has scowl on his face. Porthos shrugs Treville tilts his head indicating Porthos move to guarding the Queen. He does as indicated. He hopes Aramis doesn’t get into much trouble. Back at the Garrison earlier during the night. Athos had woken no one was around he quickly checked on d’Artagnan. He was still unconscious Athos became angry at the situation.

 

The door opened one of the ladies sent to watch over him and d’Artagnan nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw him disheveled his hair wild his cloth rumpled, His face like thunder)

 

Athos: Where have you been?! (he said loudly)

 

Lady: I’m sorry sir for being late please forgive me (she curtsies)

 

Athos: I want to go find me as me many bottle as this will buy. I want the best brandy do you understand? (he tosses her his coin purse)

 

Lady: Yes sir (she hurries out the door. Athos walks over to d’Artagnan and looks down at him)

 

Athos: Soon things will be right (he grins slightly then sits down in the chair next to his bed) You will recover from this and You will stronger cause of it. (20 minutes later the lady is back 5 bottles of very good brandy. Athos has changed into is his black Musketeer uniform. The lady hands him the burlap bag full of bottles. He opens one and takes a long drink) Ahhhhh that’s is good (he looks at the lady) you’ve done very well (he hands her a few more coins) spend these however you want. Stay here and make sure d’Artagnan is looked after

 

Lady: Yes, sir thank you sir. What if he wakes up?

 

Athos: Summon Aramis right away (he puts his hat on and takes the burlap bag and heads out the door. The lady is somewhat confused by the whole thing but he paid her extra so she’ll do as she’s asked. Athos is drinking out of the bottle as he comes up to the pond. He moves the lantern to see the dark desolated place at night. He polishes the 3rd bottle off his got good buzz going.

He pops opens the 4th bottle of brandy and takes a long drink off it. He sets the lantern down on the ground and looks around he takes a step out on the ice. He can hear it crack.)  
**********************************************************************************************8


	8. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos starts to make things "Right" when Grace calls his name .. Aramis discovers Athos missing he finds out Athos has left his rapier and pistols to d'Artagnan. Aramis knows wheres he's at

**********************************************************************************************8

Athos stands still for a moment till the cracking stops then he again continues walking out on the ice. He lifts bottle to his lips and takes another long pull of brandy he closes his eyes for a moment. He knows what must be done just as he’s about to take another step he hears a voice

 

Grace: Athos! (she gets no response from him she calls out louder) ATHOS!!!(his eyes snap open he looks to the side of the pond. He sees her he shakes his head afraid he’s imagining what he’s seeing. She’s still standing there)

 

Athos: I’ve seen you before (he says somewhat quietly)

 

Grace: Yes, you have. (he reaches behind his back for his gauche. She steps out on the ice and slowly walks towards him)

 

Athos: Stay back! Don’t come any closer (he says coldly as if he can scare her. She just smiles and keeps walking towards him. He keeps his hand on his gauche he knows he could throw it at her and hurt her. But his head is telling him no to stop and remove his hand. He does as he thinks she stops a couple feet away from him)

 

Grace: I’m not here to hurt you Athos

 

Athos: Then why are you here? 

 

Grace: To help you (he has trouble with that thought)

 

Athos: I don’t need your help or anyone’s help. I’m quite fine as you can see (he takes another drink of brandy)

 

Grace: Athos you’re not fine. Your drowning in a bottle of brandy

 

 

Athos: I haven’t yet begun to drown I’ve only had (he counts in his head) 3 bottles no wait this the 4th and I left the 5th is in a bag over by the lantern.

 

Grace: We need to talk and we need to do it now (her voice very authoritative Athos looks at her a scowl forms on his face. Back at the Garrison’s infirmary Aramis comes running in through the door. He looks at Athos’s bed he’s not in it he looks frantically over next to d’Artagnan’s bed one of the ladies his sitting next to his bed. She’s startled by Aramis running in)

 

Aramis: Where’s Athos? (he’s breathing rapidly trying to catch his breath)

 

Lady: He left a bit ago (he looks at her)

 

Aramis: He WHAT!??(he shouts startling her she jumps her eyes are wide as saucers. She steps away from him. Aramis sees what’s he’s done he tries to sooth her) Mademoiselle, please forgive me for my outburst. I’m sorry I frightened you with my raised voice. Athos isn’t himself now. He needs bed rest. His mind is very cloudy.

 

Lady: I’m so sorry sir I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. (now Aramis is confused)

 

Aramis: What do you mean? What did you do? (he looks at her she’s terrified)

 

Lady: He gave me some coins to buy him as much brandy as I could with what he gave me (Aramis knows he’s not going like the answer to the next question) 

 

Aramis: How many bottles did you buy?

 

Lady: 5(Aramis steps away and runs his hand through dark hair. He wants to strangle Athos so bad right now. He turns back and looks at her)

 

Aramis: What did he do when you brought the bottles?

 

Lady: He sat here for a long while talking to your friend he drank 3 bottles I stayed away so he could be with him. I didn’t want to intrude I came in to fill the pitcher up with water and he said something odd to your friend

 

Aramis: What did he say?

 

Lady: He’d make things right and then he handed me these (she holds out Athos rapier and pistols) He said to give them to the boy (Aramis’s mind starts to race on where he could have gone. Suddenly he hears a low moaning. d’Artagnan is moving his side to side. Aramis rushes to his side he checks his head for a fever and finds none. He places his hand on shoulder)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan, that’s it open your eyes for me (d’Artagnan’s eye lids flutter as they try to open) come on d’Artagnan you have slept too much you must wake up (he smiles hoping the sound of his voice will help him wake) Its nearly Christmas I know how much you love that. (d’Artagnan continues to move his head side to side moaning suddenly he yells)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! Athos! (Aramis must hold him down as he fights through a nightmare the Lady is doing all she can to help)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan, Athos is safe and so are you I promise. I’m going to give you something to help you relax ok (Aramis hurries over to the medicine on the counter and mixes something up quickly. He hurries back over to the bed. d’Artagnan is thrashing and yelling for Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: ATHOS!!! STOP!! NOOOO!!!! (Aramis must force him to drink what’s in the mug. Finally, he’s quite Aramis checks his pulse he breathes a sigh of relief. He stands up and looks at the Lady)

 

Aramis: I’m sending a messenger to the palace I need Treviile and Porthos to come here as fast as they can. You said Athos said he need to make things right

 

Lady: Yes, that’s right

 

Aramis: Did he say where he was going to make things right?

 

Lady: No, he didn’t but he wasn’t really in a talkative mood 

 

Aramis: In the state, he’s in God only knows where he is. I must go look for him. Treville and Porthos will be here soon. Tell them I’ve gone for looking for Athos at the pond (he hurries out the door in search of Athos)  
********************************************************************************************** 9


	9. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Athos go at at the pond She's not happy with what he think he should do

********************************************************************************************** 9

Grace takes a couple steps closer to Athos he watches as she gets closer and becomes afraid for her safety

 

Athos: Stop! Don’t come in closer you will fall through (he holds his arm out to get her to stop)

 

Grace: And what would you do if I did fall in?

 

Athos: I’d go in to save you of course(he’s perplexed by her question)

 

Grace: Why?

 

Athos: Cause you’d be unable to get out on your own you could die

 

Grace: What if it’s my time to die and I don’t want you to save me

 

Athos: No one knows when their time is up

 

Grace: Neither do you

 

Athos: It’s something I must do(she takes a another closer his eyes get wide) I said stay back! 

 

Grace: Why? Why is it something you must do? You die now you will leave everyone that loves you devastated

 

Athos: No one would miss me if I died (he says loudly) 

 

Grace: How can you say that! Treville would lose a man he loves as son and what about Porthos and Aramis? They would lose a friend they consider a brother

 

Athos: Once I was gone I would be forgotten in a matter of weeks(he looks at her doing his best to imtimate her with a his scowel)

 

Grace: Your mean so much to them Athos.

 

Athos: It doesn’t really matter anymore. (he takes a step backwards to the thinning ice)

 

Grace: What about d’Artagnan? he sees you as a mentor, brother he hangs on to every word you say. You train him harder than anyone else. Why? Why do you do that Athos?

 

Athos: He can better than he is.

 

Grace: And what about him if you die. What will it do to him? He has fought by your side since he helped free you from those murder charges. He wants to be the best just like you

 

Athos: That’s the last thing he needs to be like me

 

Grace: You took him under your wing and made him in to a better man. Without your guidance who knows where he would be.

 

Athos: I don’t know where he would be. He’s a smart lad (Athos just wants all this to be over. He’s tired of talking)

 

Grace: If you hadn’t seen the raw talent in him you would never have taken the time to train him to be as good as you. You could have just left him on the street to fend for himself. (he glares at her)

 

Athos: Yes, I could have but I didn’t (he says coldly) 

 

Grace: Because you love him as a brother (he thinks of Thomas) you want nothing more to protect him but killing yourself to make things right isn’t it Athos. He won’t want your rapier or pistols when he wakes up. He’ll want you (she’s saying things loudly to get through his muddled brain.)

 

Athos: How do you know I left my rapier and pistols with him? You weren’t there with the other attendant

 

Grace: No, I wasn’t But I know you oh so well Athos you would want him to have what you hold most dear. That would be you rapier and pistols (Athos head is spinning how could she know he left his things with d’Artagnan)

 

Athos: What are you a witch! How could you know what I did? How can you know all of this?

 

Grace: I’m not a witch Athos 

 

Athos: Then what are you?

 

 

Grace: Does it matter? I want to help you Athos

 

Athos: I don’t want your help. Just let me be let me do what needs to be done! (he shouts)

 

Grace: What you’re doing won’t make things right Athos! Don’t you understand that! You have so much to do yet

 

Athos: It can be done without me! All that matters is d’Artagnan lives

 

Grace: And he will you both will. You’re not the one that decides fate Athos. You must have faith Athos d’Artagnan will survive what’s happened without side effect

 

Athos: Faith, God and I aren’t on the same page as he and Aramis are. God washed his hands of me years ago

 

Grace: No, Athos he didn’t your in his hands at all times good or bad he is with you

 

Athos: Then where was he when d’Artagnan fell in? 

 

Grace: He was there with you pulling you both out.

 

Athos: Then why hasn’t d’Artagnan woken? 

 

Grace: I can’t answer that

 

Athos: Why not you’ve been answering everything else! (he shouts again)

 

Grace: I don’t have all the answers Athos. I wish I did. (she looks over her shoulder she can hear what Athos can’t. She looks at him) Remember Athos you must have Faith. d’Artagnan needs you now more than ever before (just then he hears Aramis yelling his name he looks away from Grace back to the edge of the pond he sees Aramis holding a lantern yelling at him)

 

Aramis: ATHOS!!!!!  
**********************************************************************************************10


	10. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armais has his hands full with Athos is he seeing a ghost ???

**********************************************************************************************10

 

Aramis can see Athos out on the ice and he becomes very worried what he’s doing. 

 

Aramis: Athos!! Come back to shore now!! Or I’ll come and get you (Athos looks to Grace but she’s nowhere to be seen. He turns around in a circle Aramis is becoming more and more worried about what he’s doing he yells again) ATHOS!! Come back Now!!(Athos is confused to where she went he calls to Aramis)

 

Athos: Aramis, she’s gone

 

Aramis: Whose gone? Has someone fallen in!!(he yells and starts to come out on the ice he can hear it cracking as he gets closer to Athos)

 

Athos: Grace, she was just here. She just disappeared? (Aramis looks around but doesn’t see anyone but Athos. All he wants to do is get him off the ice)

 

Aramis: Athos, we need to get off the ice. Please let’s go

 

Athos: I must find her (he’s looking around frantically)

 

Aramis: Athos, Grace isn’t here none is here but you and I (Athos is confused Aramis has never seen him like this before. He can hear the ice cracking with his weight. He’s becoming worried Athos is with a fever and delusional) Athos please come to me slowly! (He says sternly to get through to Athos) NOW ATHOS!!(Athos starts slowly walking towards him. Aramis holds his hand out to him) take my hand Athos (as if he’s in a trance he reaches out for Aramis’s hand. Aramis grabs it and pulls him off the ice quickly. Athos is looking out at the empty pond.)

 

Athos: How could she just have disappeared? (Aramis turns Athos to face him)

 

Aramis: Athos, you’re not well (he touches his forehead) you’re burning up. (Just then Porthos and a couple cadets coming running over to them) Porthos carry him quickly to the Garrison

 

Athos: I can walk (he says angrily)

 

Porthos: Athos you’re in no condition to walk

 

Athos: I walked here I can walk back (just then a dizzy spell hits he starts to sway. Porthos grabs a hold of him)

 

Porthos: You were sayin! (Athos gives him the comte glare. Porthos looks at Aramis) What was e doing out here?

 

Aramis: He was making a decisiob a poor one. Athos looks away as he and Porthos make their way to Garrison. Treville has his hands full with d’Artagnan he’s tossing and turning yelling for Athos. The door opens Treville sees Porthos with Athos by the arm and Aramis close behind. Aramis hurries to d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!!! Athos!!! (he’s yelling)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan, Athos is here he’s safe (he looks at the Captain) Get me that cup over there it has a sleeping drought (Treville hurries to the table and gets the cup and hands it to Aramis) you must drink d’Artagnan please

 

d’Artagnan: Athos (he moves his head side to side his eyes are shut. Treville and Porthos must hold him down so he doesn’t hurt himself. Aramis finally gets some of the drought into him. He quickly calms down)

 

Porthos: Will he be ok?

 

 

Aramis: I’ve done all I can it’s in God’s hands (he looks at Athos lying on the bed across from him. Porthos removed his doublet and all he has on is undershirt. The shirt isn’t tied so his chest is exposed) Porthos can you get some cool water I need to cool Athos down and make some tea for the fever

 

Porthos: I’ll be right back (he heads out the door. Treville looks at him)

 

Treville: What in God’s name was Athos doing at the pond?

 

Aramis: Best that I can understand he was going to do what he thought was right.

 

Treville: What? 

 

Aramis: He wanted God to spare d’Artagnan’s life so he would give him his (Treville runs a frustrated hand through his silver hair he looks at Athos)

 

Treville: Oh Athos (he walks over to his bed and sits down next to him. Aramis is checking on him) will he be ok? 

 

Aramis: I can only hope. He has a high fever just must wait and see for it to break. (outside they hear a church bell ring 11 times) Its nearly Christmas

 

Treville: If you have any pull with the man upstairs please ask him to spare them. I have yet more to teach them both and d’Artagnan has more to learn from Athos:

 

Aramis: Two prayers or more would work better than one (he says with a smile. Porthos returns with the cool water Aramis applies a cloth on Athos forehead) If you two want to get some sleep I will be with them all night

 

Porthos: I can sleep anywhere. I’ll take the bed by the wall. If anything happens wake me (he looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: I will you have my word

 

Treville: They’re my men I’m not leaving till I know their out of danger. I’ll send word to the King I’ll be staying here

 

Aramis: As you wish (he tilts his head at Treville. It’s Around 3 am its Christmas morning. Aramis drifts off to sleep with his head-on Athos bed. He had worn himself out checking and rechecking on d’Artagnan and Athos. Porthos and Treville did what they could to help. Aramis told them to get some sleep they still had the Christmas celebration they had to be on guard for. 

 

They reluctantly went to bed. Aramis is sound asleep when he feels someone else in the room. He opens his eyes he’s startled to Grace sitting next to Athos bed she’s placing a cool cloth on his forehead talking quietly to him. He looks around and sees Athos is moving his head side to side as if in a nightmare. He sits up quickly) Grace, what are you doing here? 

 

**********************************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Grace talk while watching over Athos and d'Artagnan. Athos comes around then d'Artagnan

********************************************************************************************** 11  
(she looks over at him and smiles)

 

Grace: The King and Queen were very worried about their Musketeers. They wanted me to see how they were doing

 

Aramis: You have got to be kidding me The King and Queen rouse you up to come down here at this time of morning by yourself. Doesn’t the King know it’s not safe for young woman to walk alone here to the Garrison full of men. 

 

Grace: Aramis, they were worried and before you worry I had guards around me at all times (he walks over to be closer to her so he doesn’t have talk loudly)

 

Aramis: How’s he doing?

 

Grace: He’s having a nightmares his fever is down some but still causing him discomfort. (she smiles Aramis blushes he must regain his train of thought)

 

Aramis: When Athos is in this state he’s unpredictable. (he walks over and holds his hand out) he’s known to take a swing at anyone this close. (he rubs his chin with hand)

 

Grace: I take it you have been on the receiving end of some?

 

Aramis: Yes, He has mean right cross (he smiles again as she again smiles at him) please let me take your place. If he would strike you in his state and he found out he’d be devastated.

 

Grace: He won’t hurt me Aramis but if you are worried then I will (Aramis looks at her she seems so young and that worries him)

 

Aramis: Thank you (she takes the seat next to him.)

 

Grace: The fever will break soon (she’s looking at him)

 

Aramis: Grace may I ask you a question? 

 

Grace: Yes, what is it?

 

Aramis: How old are you? 

 

Grace: 19 (she looks at him) how old are you? (she says with a grin. He grins back)

 

Aramis: Old enough to know better (he changes the subject quickly) Athos said he saw you down at the pond were you there?

 

Grace: He was feverish not thinking straight

 

Aramis: He was adamant you were there talking to him

 

Grace: In his mind, maybe I was (Aramis is confused by what she’s saying)

 

Aramis: You know why he went to the pond don’t you?

 

Grace: Sadly, yes

 

Aramis: He was going to go through the ice to sacrifice himself 

 

Grace: He was wrong to think that. He would rather die himself then see his friend die. 

 

Aramis: We all would die for each other then have one fall

 

Grace: A true Brotherhood. 

 

Aramis: Yes, we are. (Just then Athos starts coming around Aramis looks back at him) Athos, Athos can you hear me? Open your eyes

 

Athos: Ar,, Ara..Aramis (his eye lids flutter a couple times then his eyes open)

 

Aramis: Yes, it’s me Aramis (he’s smiling) glad to see you back you had us very worried(he looks back to Grace but she’s gone. He looks over Porthos and Trevilles beds she’s not there. He calls out to Porthos and Trevile) Porthos!! Treville!!! Athos is awake!!(Everyone is glad to see Athos’s turn for the better. LaMay checks him out and tells everyone Athos is out of danger,

 

But still needs a few days to recover that meant staying in bed. Everyone is at the Palace for the Christmas celebration. Aramis reluctantly went as was his duty as was Porthos and Treville. Athos said he would care for d’Artagnan. He sat in the chair next to his bed and looked at him, so young and so much yet to do. He needed d’Artagnan back he couldn’t lose him. He remembers what Grace said. He looks up to the ceiling)

 

Athos: I’m not like Aramis and you know that. I’m not open with my feelings as he is or anyone else is. I don’t show emotion like Aramis or Porthos or even d’Artagnan. You know me better anyone I’m no saint. I drink to forget and Yes, I drink to too much but that’s what I do. And you know why I do it. And you know why I was on that pond. I would have gone through the ice given the chance it would bring d’Artagnan back. He’s young and has so much yet to do. My life doesn’t matter anymore. (Athos starts to cry he wipes the tears from his cheeks and looks down at d’Artagnan) God, please I beg of you save him he’s a Musketeer (he lowers his head and continues to weep. A short while later Athos still has head bowed when he hears a very weak voice)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos (Athos looks up he sees he’s awake he smiles)

 

Athos: Welcome back (he leans in and hugs him tightly) how do you feel?

 

d’Artagnan: Th..thirsty(Athos pours some water in a cup and helps him lift him up to drink it) thank you (Athos nods)

 

Athos: I must find someone to go tell Aramis and Porthos your awake. (He starts to stand up and is hit with a dizzy spell)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! (he says his name loudly at first he gets no response  
*********************************************************************************************** 12


	12. Faith (The Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answered Prayers and questions unanswered ??

*********************************************************************************************** 12  
Athos stands still for a moment with his eyes closed. After a minute, he opens them

 

Athos: I’m fine just stood up to fast (he sits down) just need to rest a minute

 

d’Artagnan: What happened? why are we here?

 

Athos: You fell through the ice saving a child. I went in to get you and you’ve been out the last 2 days. You gave us quite a fright.

 

d’Artagnan: What happened to the child?

 

Athos: She’s fine you got her out in time. (d’Artagnan looks around the room he notices Aramis and Porthos aren’t there)

 

d’Artagnan: Where are Aramis and Porthos I’m surprised they aren’t here (Athos realizes he hasn’t told him what day it is)

 

Athos: Its Christmas morning their up at the palace on guard duty for the Christmas celebration. Athos is torn about telling him what he had planned to do when the door busts open Aramis and Porthos come running in)

 

Aramis: Thank God, your awake (he kisses his crucifix he grabs a chair and sits down next to Athos. Porthos stands behind his chair)

 

Porthos: Welcome back. These two have been worried sick about you

 

Aramis: And you haven’t been?

 

Porthos: I knew he’d wake up (he smiles)

 

Aramis: You’re our Christmas miracle. Now I wanna make sure you’re ok (he goes over him and asked him dozens of questions. Porthos goes down to get Serge to make some broth for d’Artagnan and see if he can some turkey and bread for him and Aramis and Athos. After a couple hours d’artagnan is fast asleep. Athos is back in his bed laying down. Aramis walks over to him) Get some sleep looks like the crises is over.

 

Athos: Yes, finally. I think I will take a short rest. Aramis (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: What is it are you in pain?

 

Athos: I’ve been trying to figure something out

 

Aramis: What?

 

Athos: How did you know d’Artagnan had woken up? I wasn’t able to send word he was

 

Aramis: You must have Grace found me and told me he had woken and that we needed to come quickly (Aramis can see Athos trying to piece things together)

 

Athos: Aramis, Grace wasn’t here I swear I was alone with d’Artagnan. I couldn’t send word

 

Aramis: You must be mistaken

 

Athos: She wasn’t here (Aramis looks away and tries to come up how Grace could have known. He looks back at Athos)

 

Aramis: Its Christmas and I believe it was Gods miracle we all should believe that’s what it was (he looks at Athos he’s silent for a moment)

 

Athos: Today I do believe (he looks over at d’Artagnan a sleep we will never forget Grace, someday he hopes he sees her again to thank her for all she had done. Till then they were all together and safe…..for now

 

The end?

 

I'm thinking of doing a 3rd Girl Fic centered around Aramis would any one like to see that storyline play out??


End file.
